Things Are Not Always As They Seem
by Sakura kura
Summary: **COMPLETE**Sakura goes to Tomoyo's Birthday party but has recieved a terrible call from her doctor while getting ready... please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Things are not always as they seam By Sara Patterson  
  
A/U: HEY! Hope you like this story. " And" is talking out load while 'and' is thinking. And it is by me, Sara-chan ^-^ Sakura's 17, still living in Reedington, and is at Tomoyo's birthday, on and island with a big mansion.  
  
He held out his hand, "May I have this dance?' He bowed his head then lifted it up waiting for the young girl answer. She smiled. The young girl in the Pink flowing dress took the hand of the young man, and they danced. The dance was a waltz. They danced slowly, and softly. Each steep seamed to be taken with care. The girl, only 15, looked up at Syaoran, and he smiled, such a light smile, as if saying, 'I never want to stop'.  
  
Sakura, the young girl, smiled back, and the dance seamed to carry on for hours. But as they danced Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes. 'Such a deep brown' she noticed. She thought to herself and looked as though she would cry. Sakura looked away, her thoughts were too sad to look at the one she loved. For just hours ago her doctor called her and gave her the horrible news.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ring! 'Hello?' A bright happy Sakura picked up the phone, just as she was getting ready to go to the ball Tomoyo was holding for her own birthday. "Hey Sakura, here's the bow you wanted" Kero flew over to her. "Thanks" She took the bow then went back to the phone. "Hello?" She said again. 'I'm sorry Miss Kinomoto, but you have a small bit of cancer slowing growing in you lower back. With in time, it will paralyze you, and slowly kill you, I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do, I'm so sorry.'  
  
* * * *  
  
The doctors voice rang in her head like and alarm clock, 'I'm so sorry, paralyze you, there is nothing we can do.' Sakura's eyes started watering. Syaoran looked deep into her eyes. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. 'Something is wrong with her, I've got to help her' he thought to him self.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked, as she looked away. Sakura looked around the room. Everyone was so happy. 'Tomoyo, it's your birthday today. Why did I have to get this call to day, why? I can't tell anyone, I can't ruin this for her, I can't!' Sakura and Syaoran stopped with the music.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked, trying to get her attention. Another song started and they were dancing again. 'She went threw all this trouble, and she's turning 16, sweet 16.' Sakura started crying. 'I-I can't do this to her, I just can't, not on such a special day.' She looked at Syaoran, then back to her other friends. 'I can't stop my friends from having a good time, they can't feel bad for me, they should be happy, it's a happy day.' Sakura started crying harder. By this time, Sakura and Syaoran were the only people on the floor, and everyone was staring at them.  
  
Syaoran was holding Sakura, as she cried, as they danced, as everyone stared at them. 'They can't feel bad for me, they can't!' Sakura didn't notice the people looking at them. 'And Syaoran, he, I love him, I can't make him worry, he loves me too much.' Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked with great concern. Everyone leaned forward to hear the answer. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, more people joined them on the floor and paid no more attention to them.  
  
"Are, you sure?" He asked again, just making sure. "Yes, please, lets just keep dancing, we might not have that much more time together." Sakura said softly, so he, and only him could hear her. "What are you saying? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He began to panic. "NO, nothing is wrong 'yet' but remember, we should always expect the unexpected, right?" Sakura smiled, which made Syaoran feel better. "Right" He said.  
  
'Or at least it won't be so unexpected. The one I love, he really does care. And I'm not going to ruin his life because of me. I love him too much to do that.' Sakura continued dancing with Syaoran. The moonlight sunk in threw the windows. They seamed like such a happy couple.  
  
A/U: You like it? Email at cheesewhiz64@hotmail.com for feedback, good or bad!!!! More to come please read the rest! 


	2. Chapter 2

Things Are Not Always as They Seam Chap. 2  
  
Night came and it was already 12 o'clock, when Sakura finally decided not to tell anyone about the phone call. She had a great night, lots of dancing and so much fun. Though she was sad on the inside, she tried hard not to let everyone else fine out. The time was now 2 am, and the party was to go on all night, there was a sleep over, but everyone just stayed in the ball room, no one seemed to want to sleep.  
  
'Should I tell them now? Maybe tomorrow? At school?' Sakura argued with herself. Sakura headed for the punch but got stopped but Yamaazki. "Did you know that ball room dancing was made by people trying to copy monkeys?" "Really?" Sakura questioned. "Yes! Humans saw that monkeys jumped from tree to tree, and thought it was a dance.' Zack started.  
  
"STOP!" Chiharu jumped up and hit him over the head. "It's Tomoyo's party can't you stop with the lies?" She asked annoyed. "But it's true!" He lied. "Man wanted to be like monkey so they." He started again. "Okay what ever" She took him by the caller and dragged him off. "But there was this one guy who though of the word dance and everyone started dancing like monkeys, which really was just hopping up and down." He explained as her was dragged off. "Yea sure they did" Chiharu bluntly said.  
  
Sakura blankly stood their watching Chiharu drag off Yamazaki. "Okay then." Sakura said aloud and continued to the punch. She was just about to reach for the punch.  
  
"Here let me get that!" Eriol said picking up the ladle and started pouring her a cup of punch. "Oh why thank you Eriol!" She smiled. "Is something wrong?" His glasses glinted in the light. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura questioned. "You were crying before, what's wrong?" Eriol handed her the cup of punch. "Um, nothing, really" Sakura started walking away but he grabbed her arm. He looked into her eyes. "Sakura, I know something is wrong." he started. Sakura looked kind of scared.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. "OH. Syaoran's calling for to go." Sakura left. 'He saw me crying, did everyone? Oh I hope he doesn't ask me again, I don't like lying to my friends' Sakura signed and walked up to Syaoran. She finished her punch and threw out the cup. "You wanted?" Sakura said looking at Syaoran.  
  
"It's getting late, lets head to bed, everyone else is" He said. Everyone had a room waiting for them, but Sakura's a Syaoran's was together.  
  
Sakura changed into her nightwear and brushed her teeth. She sat oh her bed and started brushing her hair. Sakura stood up put her brush away and lay down in her bed. 'How do I tell him, I mean, how can I just tell some one, I'm going to leave him forever.' Her thoughts interrupted by Syaoran walking in.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her, as of which was staring off into space. "Um, yea, sure" She replied coming to realize what time it was. She got into bed. Her bed was right by the window so as she lay in bed, she stared out into the ocean (which lay beside the house) and watching the waves pass by. She couldn't help but feel her live slowly leaving with the tide.  
  
The next Morning  
  
'My head.' Sakura sat up and looked to her left where Syaoran was sleeping. The bed was nicely made. Sakura rolled back over and looked out the window again. 'So calm again' she pulled the covers over her shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
'Hmm.' She thought the her self, 'What should I do.?' She opened her eyes and sat up. 'Maybe I should, take some more time to think about this, I should cool down relax a little, this is 2 4 weekend.' She got out of bed and opened the door onto the balcony. She put her two hands on the edge of the balcony (that was like a fence all made out of stone, even the balcony) and watched the water. Her hair slowly was blowing in the wind.  
  
'Cool down.' Sakura stared at the water. 'Cool down." Sakura thought for a minute as a light breeze caught her hair again. She thought for a second.  
  
Sakura ran in side, changed and grabbed a towel. She ran to the edge of the lake. She put her towel down a slowly walked along the rocks to the diving bored. She was wearing a two piece jade green suit with butterfly beads as straps and a darker green lining on the shorts and the bottom of the top.  
  
She looked down at the water. See her reflection, she couldn't help but smile. She was about to dive when, "Sakura." "What? Ah-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura tried to keep her balance but started to fall in. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and jumped to save her. He grabbed her hand and stopped her from falling, until she started to get up when she fell in. "Sorry, I tried to stop you" Syaoran said to a drowned Sakura.  
  
"It's okay, but." Sakura splashed Syaoran. "Better not let it happen again," She said with a raised eyebrow. "Hey!" He said and slipped. He hit fell in the water as Sakura tried to contain herself, but she ended up bursting with laughter.  
  
Syaoran floated in the water not to happy. Sakura swam out further and started floating on her back, slowly treading water. She looked up at the clouds. Sakura didn't feel like doing anything anymore, nothing, not just to day, but for the rest of her life, however long it will be. She started backstroking and went further out into the lake.  
  
Suddenly Sakura felt something moving underneath her, she figured it was just seaweed, so she swam out a little further. Then a chunk of seaweed came up, but Sakura didn't notice it. It slowly started moving with the waves toward her. Sakura only realized it when it hit her foot, and then something jumped on her and pulled her under the water.  
  
Sakura tried grabbing the thing but it swam behind her, so she swam for the surface but it pulled her back down. 'What the, Syaoran?' Sakura looked around but she couldn't see anything. 'I'm running out of air.' Sakura pulls out a charm..  
  
'Key of the star with powers burning bright, revel the staff and shine your light! Release!" Sakura grabbed the staff and threw out the wave card, which washed the thing away, and Sakura swam to the surface. She looked over at the shore and saw the figure, and it was right beside.  
  
A/U next chapter. chapter 3!!! Who will be at the shore? Who attacked her? Why? Stay tooned/keep reading/ read the next chapter to find out! 


	3. Chapter 3

Things are not always as they seam Chapter 3  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled in surprise. She swam over to him and the creature, gasping for breath. Syaoran helped her up, with the wand in her hand still. "Why did you need that?" Syaoran asked her, a bit of confusion in his voice. And of course he was talking about the wand. "Um, that thing attacked me" Sakura pointed to the creature. It looked up at them and jumped back into the water in a moment's time. "Maybe it was like an otter," Syaoran said, in awe. "Maybe, but either way, I'm okay, and that's all that counts." Sakura looked at the water, at the spot where the thing jumped in. 'What was that', Syaoran thought it was an otter, so, he didn't sense it, 'but, I did.a clow card.?' Sakura thought to herself. "Maybe I should call Kero" She said to her self, and I can tell him, because I couldn't tell him before. I have cancer, maybe clow reed died of the same thing." Sakura walked up to the house with her towel. She took a shower and changed. Sakura lay on her bed, with her cell phone, and called Kero. "Hello?" Kero answered the phone. "Hey Kero!" Sakura replied, with great joy, because she missed him. "Hey Kero, are there anymore clow cards?" Sakura asked. "Not that I know of, why?" He asked. "Well.I was attacked." Sakura said, she told him the whole story. How it happened, where, when, what happened, how Syaoran didn't sense anything but she did, and how she had cancer. "Sakura. I'm so sorry.but I think." Kero started. "Kero it's okay, but before I go, I must get rid of the cards, give them to somebody else. And so someone else can look after you." Sakura started but was interrupted. "NO! I'm not letting someone else I love die one me, no, I will not be passed down from master to master" Kero started to cry "I can't see more people die, I CAN'T" Kero started yelling. "Kero-" Sakura tried to interrupt him. "Sakura! You can't leave me, YOU CAN'T!" Kero was crying harder than Sakura had ever heard him and she felt really bad. She didn't want to die either, but. "Kero, when clow reed was alive, did he ever get cancer?" Sakura asked the still crying Kero. Kero automatically stopped. They were both silent, Sakura waiting, Kero still, not moving, as though, he was about to explode. "Sakura, I told you, I don't know how he died, please, one bad thing at a time" Kero said quietly. "Anyway that thing you talked about, that attacked you," Kero started. "Looked like an otter, and I didn't sense anything, nor did Li." "Then I'm sure it was the third guardian of the cards, and if you haven't noticed, some of the cards will be missing," Kero told Sakura. " Wave, Cloud, Lock, and Libra are gone, but I only used Wave not the others, why are they also gone?" Sakura questioned. " Well you used Wave I'm guessing, then it will also take weaker cards, and it will keep happening, until the day you die. The third guardian is called Tama, she can take any shape, her only job is to take the cards from the master if she is going to die, and to hide the cards and the book somewhere wear it's safe, for a new master. No mater what card you use, she won't die, or leave, but you can stop her. If you want Sakura, you can just hide the cards and book now, because every time you get attacked, you get closer to dying, You could also, as to of which I don't suggest, make your self into a card, to stop the poison form ever attacking anyone else. Because if you hide the book for a new master, then it will leave, but attack another person." Kero explained. Sakura froze for a moment, 'save myself, without the Sakura cards, and never have their friendship again. Become a card and be one of them, but loose the rest of the family, saving other people's lives, or continue being attacked by Tama and slowly die with my loved ones around me just so the cancer can leave and others can die.' Sakura thought to her self. "Kero, I'll talk to you later." Sakura slowly said. "WAIT! Sakura make sure you stay away from-" Kero started but Sakura hung up. She lay on her bed, and looked onto the water. Watching, waiting. She lay there on her bed for hours, Tomoyo and Syaoran came in a few times, but she just said she didn't get much sleep last night, was tired and asked them not to bother her again. 'Live, others die, die, more die, change, no one dies, but then.' Sakura sat up. 'Syaoran.' Sakura open the door and walked down to the edge of the water, and walked to the edge of the water. She pulled out her cell phone, and threw it one a rock. Sakura sat on the edge on the board, with her legs folded underneath her. She stared down at the water and looked at the fish, as they slowly swam around under there watery home. (Singing)"I wish, My wish, and to wish a pon a star. that-that EVERYONE COULD JUST BE HAPPY!" Sakura yelled as tears welded up in her eyes as she slammed her fist on the bored, and from underneath the water, something could sense her weakness, with a swirl about the thing slowly rise above the water as Sakura's tears rolled down her face. Sakura switched her feet around so they were hanging off the edge. "Why do these things always happen to-ME!" Sakura started as the thing grabbed her leg and pulled her under. '-Tama.' Sakura said to herself. "Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light, RELEASE!" Sakura pulled out the fly card (though not sure where from) "FLY!" Sakura flew up and out of the water, away from Tama, and landed by the big rock with her cell phone. "KERO!?" Sakura yelled as soon as some one answered the phone. "Hello?" Toya answered the phone. 'Oh no must have called home phone' Sakura panicked to herself. " Sorry me no speaka englisha wrong numba me go bye bye" Sakura said in a fake accent as she heard her brother hang up. Sakura dialed again and waited for Kero to pick up. "Hello?" Kero answered. "Kero, I've decided that, out of the three choices you gave me (waiting for Tama to kill Sakura, hiding the book, or changing her self into a card) that, no matter what may happen I choose." A/U you like? Email me for comments or bad comments at cheesewhiz64@hotmail.com wait up for chapter 4 and what Sakura decides to do! e thenHe 


	4. Chapter 4

Things are not always as they seam Chapter 4  
  
"I've decided that I'll-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tama brutally attacked Sakura again. Tama tried to drag her under water. "Sakura?" Kero was confused on the other side. "Kero, Tama, Ahh-" Sakura held on to the rock she was sitting on before, but Tama was to strong and dragged her under water, but not until after Sakura let out a high pitch scream which could be heard by EVERYONE in the house. (All happening at the same time) "Sakura." Tomoyo dropped what she was doing and rushed to where the scream came from. "Sakura." Syaoran ran to the water, where Sakura was dragged into the water. "Sakura." Rika ran toward where the scream came from. "Sakura." Naoka ran toward the water, where the scream had come from. "Sakura." Chiharu and Takashi ran toward the water, along with the other people that were at Tomoyo's house, which was about 30 some people. Within about 1 minute of the scream there was a crowd of some 30 people around the lake. Sakura came to the surface, and everyone let out a sigh of relieve. But as she started heading in toward land, a water jet lifted her in to the air then disappeared, leaving Sakura to fall into water from 30 feet in the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled as she dived headfirst into the water. From under water, Sakura could hear some thing coming, and her eyes' automatically snapped opened. "Sakura? Sakura?" Kero still franticly cried out from the other end of the phone. Syaoran looked over his shoulder at the familiar voice. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked. "SYAORAN! Finally, where's Sakura?" Syaoran was left blank, he didn't know what to say, because Kero obviously didn't know what was going on. "Hello? Is Sakura alright?" Kero asked. "No she was attacked again, she can't use her magic, to many people are around" He explained. "Good, don't let her, when she uses a card around Tama, it will take the card after she uses it, and a few other cards, because that's when she's most vulnerable." Kero told Syaoran, as he dropped the phone and Kero was left alone again. ("Hello? HELLO?") Syaoran ran up to the house. "Watery!" Sakura used the water card on Tama to give her some time to get air. She swam up to the surface and took deep breaths. Syaoran ran into his room. Sakura dived back under the water as the crowd got more worried. Sakura hit the bottom of the lake, "JUMP!" Sakura used her magic and jumped out of the water, and as she was heading up "EARTH!" Sakura used earth to make platforms 40 feet in the air, and landed on one. Everyone was amazed, as Syaoran joined the crowd again with his sword, amazed to see the Sakura used her magic. "Sakura." He said to himself. Tama attacked her, but still using the jump card, she jumped to another platform, and Tama fell 40 feet into the water. Then the 3rd Guardian jumped at Sakura again but, "WIND!" Syaoran used his wind power to knock Tama off course, as Sakura jumped to another platform. Sakura felt something at her feet, "AH!" Tama touched Sakura, taking a few cards, but then Sakura kicked it off. "Oh no!" The earth's platforms suddenly started sinking. (Tama stole Earth, big, maze and mist) As Sakura's platform started sinking, "FREEZE!" She froze a small portion of the water and jumped to it, just before the platform went into the water. But as she jumped toward the ice Tama jumped on to the ice, and grabbed her when she landed. "AH, get-off!" Tama stole some more cards (loop, song, erase and jump). "ARROW!" Sakura used the Arrow card on Tama and it chased her into the water but then Tama took Arrow, only arrow because it jumped at the card. Sakura sat down to rest, but as they say, threes no rest for the weary, and with that Tama jumped onto the ice float, and tried to take freeze. "No! You won't get freeze! Sword!" Sakura used the sword by lunging at Tama and trying to hit her with the sword, but Tama dodged the jumped behind her and tried to grab her. "SHEILD!" Sakura called out shield, on to have it taken by Tama. "No." Sakura lost shield, light and dark. "Light, Dark, but I thought only weaker cards, I must be getting weaker my self." Sakura's thinking out load was interpreted by Tama, who took the freeze and sword card. "Float!" Sakura called out. She floated away from Tama. But sensing her target was getting away, Tama looked up and saw Sakura floating off, and jumped after her. Sakura was now on her knees, as she floated off, she was getting weaker. "Windy," Sakura weakly said. Windy knock Tama back into the water, and float took Sakura to land. Float returned and Sakura stood back up, but fell back down to her knees. "Sakura!" Tomoyo and Syaoran cried, rushing over to Sakura, worried. "Sakura what's wrong?" Syaoran asked. "What is this thing? Why is it attacking, what does it want with the clow cards?" Syaoran asked. The crowd around them looked sad, surprised and awfully confused. Sakura stood up, though shaking she remained standing. "I must continue fighting" Sakura weakly said. "What's going on?" Rika asked. All the other people started blurted out millions of questions at once. "I can't afford hurting anyone, so I'll go, Syaoran, no matter what happens, I don't want you to help me, okay?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded, not agreeing with the idea. Sakura pulled out another card. "Float. Fly me up into the skys, Float!" Sakura's staff hit the card, and floats magic was activated. A pinkish bubble surrounded her and lifted her into the air. Sakura scanned the waters for Tama, but there was no sign of the third creature. Suddenly the crowd by the shore started screaming. Sakura looked behind her and saw Tama attacking her friends. "NO!" Sakura made float go closer to shore; she was now three feet above the water's edge. She held out her staff pointing towards Tama, "I'm the one you want!" Sakura said, so mad, she could have screamed. Tama turned around, her eyes glinting, gave a cold stare at Sakura.  
  
A/U: Are you people liking my story? I hope so, for negative or positive feedback email me at cheesewhiz64@hotmail.com Tama has taken the following clow cards (in no particular order): Rain, glow, sleep, through, voice, dash, cloud, lock, libra, dark, light, little, move, illusion, maze, song, loop, erase, big, mist, sweet, shot, earthy, fly, wave, freeze, sword, shield, arrow, watery, jump. (31)  
  
Card in use: Float. (1)  
  
Cards left: sand, bubbles, fight, change, create, thunder, snow, time, flower, shadow, twin, silent, storm, windy, dream, mirror, firey, power, wood, return. (20) 


	5. Chapter 5

Things are not always as they seem Chapter 5  
  
As Tama suddenly started coming closed to Sakura, she slowly made float back up, until Tama was far enough from her friends for "FIREY!" Sakura released the card, causing Tama to start burning up, Tama Jumped up in the air, then tried to dive in the water, but firey wouldn't let her, until she was miles from shore. But then, firey disappeared and a few cards flew from her, "NO!" Sakura grabbed on to two of them, but they got away. Sakura then returned to land. She sat down, but didn't know what to say, how could she explain flying threw the air using magic? "Um." Sakura started. "EVERYONE! SAKURA IS IN GRAVE DANGER, WE MUST HELP HER!" Syaoran yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Now this is what were gonna do, Sakura's gonna hide in the crowd, and everyone is going to go up to the house, and were all going to go to the ball room, okay?" Syaoran yelled to everyone. He looked at Sakura, and she nodded. Everyone, hiding Sakura went into the ballroom. Syaoran then locked the doors, and pulled Sakura into a corner. They talked for a few minutes, until he knew exactly what was going on. They discussed a plan, and decided what to do. Sakura then grabbed a microphone, and started telling the people what was going on, her magic, her cancer, and Tama. Everyone was very sad for her, and Tomoyo, who was recording her before, stopped. "I'll need some help from you, but if this is to weird for you, I'll understand, and you can leave now, because Tama won't hurt you." Sakura said, infront of everyone, no one said anything. "So if you want to go, there's the door" Sakura pointed to the door, hoping no one would leave, but surprised to see no one going. Sakura could have started to cry, but she didn't, instead she started coming up with a plan, once the plan was set she had to do part A of the plan:  
  
Weakening Tama  
  
Sakura walked out to the shore, with everyone on land, in the house. Tama was 'riding the waves' some distance from the shore. It the caught a glance of Sakura, and dived under water. Then it came back up, but closer to Sakura, then she went back under, then came back up again closer, went back down again. "Sand, make the water into sand!" Sakura commanded the card of a job, and the card used it's magic to fulfil her wish. Tama appeared on top. "SNOW!" Sakura covered all the sand in snow. Tama had a hard time getting up, but then took some more cards. Part A was complete.  
  
Part B  
  
Distracting Tama  
  
"PART B!" Sakura yelled, as Tama lay under water. Everyone from inside ran along the surface of the water, so a whole line of people was on the water edge. Sakura then hid behind then and started sorting threw the cards she had left. 'Create, Thunder, Shadow, Twin, Silent, Mirror, Power, Wood' Sakura said falling to her knees. She was so very weak. "P-pow-power! Grant me your strength!" Sakura used power to help her. After power came into affect she felt fine again. Sakura then ran to the other side of the island. "WOOD! Make a large house, wood!" Sakura commanded the card, to start the process of getting back at Tama. As soon as Sakura called out wood, Tama came to the surface of the water, and started coming closer. She jumped up and flew towards shore. "WIND!" Syaoran used his magic to keep Tama away. She fell under water, but soon came back up. The crowd started throwing rocks at Tama, to keep her distracted.  
  
Part C  
  
Setting the Trap  
  
Sakura called out the required cards she needed, though at that point in time all she had left was create thunder shadow twin silent mirror power and wood. Suddenly most of the inside of the house was covered with mirrors. "PART D!" Sakura yelled, and everyone blocking Tama ran in to the house. "Twin! Make me a twin!" Sakura yelled, releasing another Sakura. (We'll just call the twin Sakura Kinomoto).  
  
Part D  
  
Bringing it in  
  
Kinomoto was standing on the water's edge, No one else around and Tama in the water. "Ta---maaaaaaaaa!" Kinomoto said in a sing song voice. Tama's head popped up when she heard her name. Kinomoto ran in the opposite direction, towards the house, and Tama followed. Sakura ran into the house of mirrors, and Tama followed Kinomoto and Sakura hid. Tama slowly walked in to the house. As she came a pon the mirrors, she suddenly saw herself reflected in over 40 mirrors, mirrors on the ceiling, floor, and walls. Sakura used the silent card to make her footsteps unheard. Kinomoto lead Tama throughout the whole house of mirrors and Sakura silently hid, and followed then.  
  
A/U: What will happen next? Will Tama absorb all of Sakura's energy? Will Sakura finally beat off the third guardian? And what was it that Sakura choose to finish herself off? These are questions only to be answered when you realize that, Things are not always as they seam. 


	6. Chapter 6

Things are not always as they seam Chapter 6  
  
Part D  
  
Fighting the prey  
  
Tama ran into the next room, expecting to find Sakura (Kinomoto), but just found herself all over the walls. Kinomoto pulled out a fake wand and started pretended to be Sakura saying stuff like "You won't get my clow cards" and "HOE!" Tama fought Kinomoto and won, surprising herself that Sakura (Kinomoto) was really a clow card. As Tama sat in wonder of what she had done, Sakura used "SHADOW!" to "TAKE ME TO, AND TRAP TAMA!" Sakura commanded. Across rooms went the shadow, and as they passed each room, the mirrors would reflect shadow and Sakura following it. Until shadow found Tama, and Sakura caught up, to find a small black sphere (Tama). "Thunder!" Sakura released thunder, trying to paralyze Tama. Using almost all the cards she had left, Sakura was desperately trying to get Tama to go away. Tama took the cards she had used (thunder, shadow, power, twin, silent, mirror, power, wood), and Sakura fell from the place where the second floor used to be.  
  
Sakura got up, in pain, and ran as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast seeing as she had no little energy left). She went down to the water and went to the diving bored. She only had one card left, "Awe, this isn't of much use.Unless" Sakura released the last card, her least hope. "Create!" She had the book in one hand and the quill in the other. Tama started racing towards her. "Hmmm. lets see, Tama the evil little thing, started coming after Sakura, but not to attack, to give her the cards back, and. went away NEVER to be seen again." Sakura wrote. Tama was gaining faster and faster, and jumped in front of Sakura. Tama slowly disappeared, as the clow cards came back to her, but Sakura was still weak as ever. Tama stopped disappearing. "Huh?" Sakura was confused. "No mater what card you use, she won't die, or leave, but you can stop her." "How can I stop her?" Sakura though. "If I become what she wants, maybe she won't want me anymore, maybe she'll stop." Sakura wrote some more in the book and closed it. The cards started going back into the book. Kero and Yue appeared in front of her. "You've done well, mistress of the cards" Yue commented. "You chose correctly, and have saved the future." Kero told her, and went into the book. With the guardian defeated, and the other 2 into the book, the cards finished piling into the book. Sakura started glowing. "So I guess they were wrong, I'm not the master of the cards. Because I can not master what I am about to become. Then, I guess, It's true what they say, Things are not always as they seam." Sakura's transformation finally ended, and she was now the Sakura card. 'SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled in pain, not willing to see her leave. He ran up threw the crowd that had gathered by the water again, and ran up the diving board. He reached for Sakura's card, but it just as he grabbed it, she want into the book. The Sakura book, with the Sakura cards, closed, and locked it's self. With 53 cards, 2 guardians and Sakura, the master of the cards, the book started disappearing. Syaoran's eyes started to fill with tears, and he thought he would go crazy without Sakura, the love of his life. But just then, when the book was disappearing, and sparkles were blowing it to the wind, Syaoran saw the last of his beloved Sakura. And swore he heard some thing, "My love, I'm sorry it ending this way, but I still love you." As Sakura's last words to Syaoran echoed in the wind he smiled, because he knew that Sakura didn't do this for her self, she did this for everyone else. He knew she wouldn't want him to cry. Though to this day no one has seen what she wrote, on the inside of the book newly inscribed are the words of a young woman, her life torn apart. The book read, " And then to stop the unstoppable, the young girl gave herself. Not to save just herself, but her friends and families future. As I end my life, I know I'm doing the right thing, As I become, the real Sakura card.  
  
  
  
A/N: On the inside of the book was placed what she wrote in the create card which was as follows. 'And then Sakura turned into the real Sakura card, not for herself, but to save her loved ones futures.' Though to this day the Sakura book hasn't been seen again, we know it's out there, with a new master waiting, just around the corner. All we know is that it was a strong force that had invaded her town, and stalked her to Tomoyo's house, when she thought it was the right time to attack. Clow reed had made it stronger than him self, so if it had happened to him, he wouldn't be able to stop it. Just remember that, Things are not always as they seam. 


End file.
